campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected: Chapter 8
<< Previous Chapter ---- UNEXPECTED Chapter 8 ''(Thrall) by Ahmad ---- '''Author's Note': Sorry for missing yet another day. ---- Thrall re-enters camp fhrough the borders. He has just defeated the monster with Perseus. That is to be considered an honor, but Thrall believed he shouldn't distract himself. He walks back into his cabin, and throws his backpack onto his bunk. "Hey there, guys," he waves to his Lightning Clan, his brothers. Little Adam, the youngest of his two brothers, quickly makes his way to him. "Thrall! I made a new move!" "Really? Show me!" Thrall makes the worst mistake of his life. Adam takes off his blue jacket, and tosses it aside. He concentrates his palms together, and a sudden air wave is created from below him, spread apart to hit Thrall and send him flying to the wall. Thrall catches himself in the air. "Woah," Thrall exclaims. "Where'd you learn to do that?!" "I made it." Adam gives a toothless grin. He summons his air sphere, and rides it up. Content makes his way to him. He bumps his fist into his brothers. "What was the source of the sound?" Content asks him. "Monster. Perseus destroyed it." Thrall answers him. "Our cousin is here. You guys should go say hi to him with me. Wanna come?" "You bet." Content responds, and rushes off to get Adam. ............. Thrall and his brothers make their way into Hades' Cabin. Thrall sees Arena in the distance. He quickly runs to her. "Hey Arena!" he begins to her. "Hey Thrall. Look I'm busy right now. There's a rerurn of the "Boys over Flowers" episode that I missed." "Oh, its no problem. Also, there's a meteorite show tonight. I want you to come with me." Yep, that's the way to Arena. She's only came in last month, but he's already analyzed her. She's the type of person that needs to be put into something. She's all bossy and things, so if you want to date her, and not end up like all those she broke their heart, Thrall must come from above on her. He must MAKE her be his girlfriend, and not just BECOME her boyfriend. It is not easy. "Um... Okay! We'll talk then. Bye!" Arena is immediately grabbed by her Aphrodite friends, and they are pulled into the Aphrodite Cabin. The Lightning Clan make their way into the Hades' Cabin. Praise doesn't really seem to be comfortable around, but he is accepting. "Hey, dude. How's it going?" Thrall makes conversation with Praise. "Well, I just came here. The prophecies got incredibly terrible." Thrall nods. "You know my brothers, the Lightning Clan." Content throws a small lightning bolt. Adam makes an air explosion. Praise, worriedly waves back, visibly afraid. Praise awkwardly turns to Thrall. "I'm sorry for your mother." "Its okay. We've gone through it all. You know, hunted down and all." "You guys came all the way here alone?" That triggers old memories, which aren't supposed to be so old. He just sighs. "Its a long story," he sighs. He put enough empathysis to make sure the message is well sent. He doesn't really want to reopen old wounds. The room falls in silence, before Thrall breaks it. "Well, Praise, come tomorrow to our cabin so I can train you in some stuff." "Like what?" "For instance, we can try archery. I think you're accurate enough. Remember back when we were in the same school and you aced everything?" "Of course I do. But, this is different." Thrall nods. "Need anything?" "Nah. I just want to have some sleep." Thrall and the Lightning Clan walk off. ................ At 8:01 PM, Thrall remains sitting on the very rock. Waiting. Patience is the key. And soon the door will unlock. And there she comes. Arena walks in. Thrall barely takes his eyes off of her, how she somehow looks stunningly beautiful despite wearing a simple Camp shirt. Maybe its the makeup. He doesn't really know. "Hey. Sorry I'm late." she sits next to Thrall. "Its cool." he looks into his watch. "Meteor shower in 20 minutes." "Then we better get somewhere high." she grabs onto a tree branch. "Shouldn't be a problem." Thrall grins, grabbing her close. He kicks the ground, and an air platform takes them high into the sky at a high speed. The trees fly by as they ascend into the air. They settle onto a tree, observing the pure night sky. "What did you want to talk about?" Arena lays back on the tree's bushy form, looking high up. He lays back next to her. He quickly scoures through every single topic he's got, looking for an ideal excuse to capture Arena with... Taking too long... Oh yeah. "Your brother is awesome." "Not really. He's a bit annoying. Just met'em today." "You never gave the guy a chance." "He's the type of proud guy who thinks he's done all the good deeds in the world." Thrall writes it down mentally. 'Arena doesn't like much bragging.' She turns to him. "I heard you killed that monster that was attacking the place." "Actually, it was me and Perseus." "Nah, I'm pretty sure you were the one who killed it. Perseus sounds too buttbrain to kill it." "Well, I was a catalyst. I helped him figure out the weakness of that thing." "Cool." she merely exclaims. Oh uh. Her Interest-o-meter is dropping. "Then I came down there on it and called down lightning!" he yells out, enthusiastically, summoning a powerful burst of lightning through the forest. It curves down, and directs straightly towards a tree. It hits the tree and destroys it. Her enthusiasm rises immediately, interested in the lightning. "Did it die?" He shouldn't lie. "It was stunned, blown out of its mind. One quick strike from Perseus and it crumbled to mere ashes." She nods, a bit less interested. Thrall thinks of a new topic. Then he's got it. "I bought you the DVD installment of the Boys over Flowers episodes." She perks up, interested again. "Give it!" "Not yeet!" "Come on!" He shakes his head, smiling. He takes out the DVD and tosses it. She catches it and puts it in with her. "Thanks, you're the best!" she rises up with the tips of her toes and throws herself upon him. And within a blink, she kisses him on the lips. . Thrall's mind reset. Registering reality once more....... Waiting.... Registering reality.... Register complete. Re-uploading data. Name: Thrall Ladikos. Age: 14. Parentage: Aurora Ladikos, and Zeus. Siblings: Content and Adam. . . He opens his eyes, and smiles as her lips depart from his. It might have been a mere second, but its been heck of a lot on him. "In Korean dub! I always wanted to see the stuff in their natural language! Plus there's English subtitles. Its really awesome, Thrall! You're the best!" she yells towards him enthusiastically. She sits up, and pushes him to a siting pose. "The showers! They've begun! C'mon!" She stares at the sky enthusiastically as he stares into the reflection of the meteeors in her eyes... He sunks back into non-reality... the world of awesomeness, before he returns to his senses. He shouldn't let his guard down. He stares into the meteors. The next few minutes pass in a flash. Basically, they just stare at each other. And soon, after they parted their ways, his real celebration begins. He flies high up into the air, and points two fingers at the sky. He blasts lightning bolts out of his fingers at the sky.... the bolts form into magnificent blue fireworks, of every shape and size... all celebrating the true happiness surging through Thrall's mind... Happiness.... ---- Next Chapter >> Category:Fanon Category:Chapters Category:Ahmad15 Category:Thank's Stories Category:Unexpected (series)